No Turning Back
by Vendetta419
Summary: We have seen stories where the so called chosen one has brought peace to the world and was loved by the people. However, what was to happen if there was untold story where the chosen one has become a monster because the people forced him toward the edge of insanity? This is an origin story where Naruto become a malicious being who knew no mercy and seek revenge. A Crossover story
1. The Stone Cold Truth

_We have seen stories where the so called chosen one has brought peace to the world and was loved by the people. However, what was to happen if there was untold story where the chosen one has become a monster because the people forced him toward the edge of insanity? This is an origin story where Naruto become a malicious being who knew no mercy and seek revenge against the world for making him into a monster with the help from a mysterious being._

**AN: This is a crossover story but I will not reveal what it is crossover with until the last chapter because that when Naruto will become this monster that I describe in the brief summary. There is a pairing to this story but it does not mean it is going to be completely romantic. Some of the characters will be a little oc while the plots and settings will be realistic, meaning ninjas will act like ninjas. The only characters who will not act like ninjas are Pein, Konan, and Obito because they will have a god complex. I've gotten this idea of this story behind reading the story Introverted by Shadenight123 and was impressed with how Naruto was portrayed. With his permission there will be some similarity between Shadenight123's characters and the characters I'm going to portrayed, but there will be a huge difference on how Naruto is going to act and become. This story will only have six chapters, meaning I will not cover everything in the Naruto series so don't expect the Shippuden saga. Naruto is only fifteen years old just like the rest of the rookie 12 except for Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee which they are one year older. Minato is dead in this story but Kushina is still alive because she was saved by Tsunade who never left the village in grief, she is still in grief over the loss of her loved ones. Naruto does not know of Kushina and that will be explain in the next chapter and as for the bad guys in this story, it will be the Akatsuki and Orochimaru but they will not be the main villain neither will it be Madara. In fact the main villain will be this mysterious man and he will play a big part in Naruto's life. With that said let gets this story rolling and I hope you will enjoy it although my love for the series is dying because of the latest plot and why Obito is doing all this.**

**Chapter one**

**The Stone Cold Truth**

_The element world has always been in stage of war, death is common to inhabitants of the planet and it seems like peace is just a fairy tale told to children so they will not live in fear. Some would say that this hatred started with the birth of chakra and jutsu, but that was not true. There is saying that with great powers comes great responsibility, however, there also that saying that power corrupt those with hearts. Hatred exist because of power and people who use powers for selfish reasons or to conquer nations, which is why the Uchiha and Senju kept fighting each thinking they know what is best for the world regarding peace. However, after years of fighting and killing each other's they came together in peace, forming a hidden village for each warring clans. Sadly, peace did not last long for them because the bitterness that Madara Uchiha had felt toward the Senju clan. Madara Uchiha, became the Hidden Leaf first traitor and he fought the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Their fight took place in a valley that was later named the Valley of the End and it was there where Madara Uchiha met his end. Eighty years has passed and the world is not in peace because other clans had followed the Senju and Uchiha's footsteps and formed their own hidden villages; the hatred the clans had for each other had grown and new wars has emerged. But that is a tale for another day, the story take place with a young teenager who had just fails his exam for the third time because he has too much chakra to perform a simple clone jutsu. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki and unknown to him, his world is about to change._

"Is that him?" one woman sneered, watching him sitting by the swing.

"Serve him right! Can you imagine that **thing** becoming a shinobi!" Another woman said.

"I just cannot see why Lord Hokage is keeping him alive; does he want a repeat of fifteen years ago?" A fat woman said.

"Troublesome! It bad enough keeping him alive, but this is a disgrace to all who had fallen. I do not care who his mother is; not once have I ever trust her and I have right to feel that way but Minato had to fall in love with her". A woman with black ponytail said.

"I heard throughout the village that he and his mother are the reason we are in war with Hidden Rain village and their elite group, Akatsuki". A woman with short brown hair said, while dressed in noble clothing with the Yamanaka clan symbol on her arm.

"Shh! He's coming this way, be quiet Ina, Yoshina, and Mrs. Akimichi". A woman with blond hair said, wearing a chinese dress.

The sad teenaged boy walk passed them, hearing every vile word about himself and his dead mother which he does not know he has one or let alone know if she alive. Every adult stared into his retreating form as if he has cancer and is on his last leg, he was unaware of two people showing concern for him.

He hated the glares and the whispers of hate directed toward him.

There has been a time when he wishes to be invisible and away from the hatred he has to endure every day. For now none of that matter because once again he had failed, this was his last time in becoming a genin and once again he could not perform a simple clone jutsu. He doesn't even feel in the mood to get any ramen, instead he head on over to the one place he would feel comfortable and alone.

**THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Iruka, do you care to tell me why young Naruto has failed again?" Hiruzen asked.

"With all due respect, he cannot perform a simple clone jutsu. I'm sorry but he's not ready to become a shinobi and what this harsh world has to offer". Iruka said.

"And you think Hidden Rain village will sit down and wait till he is ready, have you forgotten that their leader has the rinnegan, or maybe you forgot that this Pein has destroy Hanzo and his faction without batting an eye or so say the rumor. This is the same man who was trained by one of my former students, Jiraiya the toad hermit; In addition, he claims to come from the Uzumaki clan! So tell me do you think it is wise to have Naruto, who has the Kyubi sealed inside of him and is an Uzumaki, drop from the program!?" Hiruzen said raising his voice.

"…"

"Find him and bring him to me! The fate of this village depends on him!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Yes sir…" Iruka disappears, leaving Hiruzen to be alone in the room.

"You would hate me for condemning your family, but I have no choice but to make some sacrifice. I hope one day you forgive me, Minato". Hiruzen said, looking toward a picture of Minato Namikaze on the wall.

**Back with Naruto**

With hands in his pants' pockets and his head held down, Naruto Uzumaki is seen walking pass people, who did nothing but sneer in victory over his failure. Some even went as far to throw trash at him, hitting his face and back. However, he would not cry because they will win if he gives in to tears. Instead he walks toward the forest near a lake just to be alone and to release his emotions.

This quiet lake has always served as a safe haven for him, for reasons he cannot describe he always feel more relax just staring at the lake. However, today he isn't relaxed…

"WHY!? WHY IS IT I CANNOT PERFORM A SIMPLE CLONE JUTSU! THEY CANNOT PASSED ME BECAUSE I HAVE FAIL AGAIN, BUT THEY ALLOW SOMEONE WHO CANNOT PERFORM ANY JUTSU TO PASSED A YEAR AGO! WHY MUST I SUFFER AND BE HATED!" Naruto screamed, tearing running down his face.

"Why, why, why". A voice said.

Naruto wiped his tears away and look toward the direction where he heard the voice. To his surprise he sees a very short individual with a long cloak and a hood covering his face completely.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just a simple traveler who has loss face in life and feel deeply ashamed that this world would hate an innocent child". Cloak figure said.

"…What do you know about me...you're probably just like everyone else who is willing to mock and hurt me…." Naruto said.

"Hahahahah. My boy I will tell you this…I am not like those cowards who would hate on a child, or I am not like some who pretend to be your friends but are really just using you to further their own needs".

"…What-what did you mean by that last comment?" Naruto asked.

"We are about to have some company, but keep this in mind a shinobi is a creature of darkness that uses others for his or her own goals. As a shinobi they are no such things as comrade or loved ones, if you are not directly from their clan then you are a tool that can be used for the good of the mission". He said ignoring Naruto's question.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"A false friend is someone who is not really your friend. They are the type of people who we sometimes accidentally become friends with. They may want attention, popularity, your belongings or money, or simply a friend at all. So, how do you identify them to prevent a friendship from starting? Observe if the "friend" is mean to you or makes fun of you all the time. A mean friend may try to take advantage of you or possibly push you around. Keep in mind that some friends make fun of you in a joking way, while others do it to lower your self-esteem. Realize what they are doing, and find someone else who appreciates you. I've tell you this boy because you do not have the slightest idea that those who are close to you aren't really your friends".

"THAT NOT TRUE! GRANDPA HOKAGE AND TEUCHI-SAN AND AYAME-CHAN CARE FOR ME!" Naruto yelled.

The figure shows no sign of Naruto's aggressive outburst, but instead looks toward the lake before speaking. "Manipulation is exerting shrewd or devious influence especially for one's own advantage. Anyone who physically or emotionally harms you or attempts to publicly humiliate you in any way is your enemy. Any attempt at resolving the situation in a friendly manner is futile. You must assert your dominance over them or they will treat you like that forever. In addition, a verbal threat is useless; it only shows a person what you believe you are capable of. If they think they are capable of more than that, they will continue to harass you. It doesn't matter how physically strong you are; it matters how much suffering you are willing to put a person through. A visual threat is the only way to express this. You must learn to perform "The Stare". To perform "The Stare" you must look at first completely blank. Your face must be devoid of any emotion. Then thin your eyes slightly, and lower the angle of your face, so there appear to be shadows beneath your eyes. The result is a very cold, hard stare that shows how willing you are to inflict pain upon the recipient of it. Practice it a lot in a mirror to ensure you are up to scratch. Do not overuse the stare. Finally, to make someone, such as your boss or prospective lover like you, you have to tell them what they want to hear. If you don't know them well, wait until you feel you understand them before you divulge too much about yourself. When you describe yourself to them, emphasize those aspects which you think will impress them, and if needs be lie about those aspects which you would prefer them to not find out about. This is a lot to take in but I assured you Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze that this is what human beings do to others".

"Nami-namikaze? That is the Fourth Hokage's last name!? Am I related to him?" Naruto asked, fear all over his face.

"That is a question that the Third Hokage would never want you to figure out…."

"But why!?" Naruto asked as his fears grew.

"All will reveal itself very soon…in due time…but since you kept this old man company I will give you a simple gift. It is not too flashy like any shinobi would use, but it has uses toward knowledge. Come here Naruto".

Naruto hesitated at first because the person before him is an unknown factor, but there was a whisper in his head telling him to trust this person. He slowly walks up to this cloak figure and look down at him or at least he assumed is a male.

The cloak figure started floating until he was above Naruto's forehead. His hand revealed itself from the cloak and to Naruto shock it wasn't normal human hands. The index fingers started glowing and before Naruto knew what was going on he felt a sharp pain across his head…a seal being formed on his forehead that he was sure of but did not know what it was. He gritted his teeth as he felt the fingers marked his forehead and felt blood drip down his head before it was quickly healed.

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you Naruto". A silver haired chunin said.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto said, but quickly look around for the cloak figure. "Did you saw a really short weird man?"

"What are you talking about? I only saw you standing here, staring at the lake…listen I have good news regarding a second chance of you becoming a shinobi if you are interested?" He said, smiling except his smile was forced and faked.

Naruto see the smile and the cloak figure's words are still replaying in his head, but even so he shook his head of the thoughts and with bad judgment he light behind Mizuki's words.

"Really? I can get a second chance?" He asked smiling.

Hook, line and sinker…Mizuki knew he had an advantage over him now but unfortunate it will prove to be fatal for him.

**Elsewhere**

" No, no, I forbid it, young lady! As long as you live in my house I will not allow you to bring home that **thing** in my home!" An angry blond haired woman said, yelling at her daughter while being hold back by her husband.

"I do not understand why you and everybody in this village hate him so much, he is not a demon! Just because he has one sealed inside does not mean he is the demon that attacks our village! (**Yes there was no rule on other people knowing what he has, only people are not allow to tell him what he contains)** You arrogant people cannot tell a different from a sealed kunai and the person who hold the scroll with the kunai inside!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, SAKURA!" Sakura's Mother yelled.

"SCREW YOU, MEBUKI!" Sakura yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She yelled while struggling to break free from her husband strong grip.

"SAKURA, APOLOGIZE TO YOUR MOTHER RIGHT NOW!" Sakura's Father demanded while yelling.

Instead of doing what he told her to do, Sakura walks toward the door of their house, her hands already on the doorknob and was about to turned the knob until her mother said the following words.

"SAKURA, IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR THEN DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK HOME EVER AGAIN!" She screamed, trying to trick her daughter in not leaving.

"…"

Mebuki smiled along with her husband, thinking they got their daughter where they want her; however, as soon as Sakura turned around showing them her amused face they started sneering.

"Hahaha. You honestly think by threatening me that I would run back to you like some type of puppy, what fools you two are. I am a genin now that mean I am recognized as an adult and that definitely mean I can move out without your consent. SO I AM MOVING OUT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A HOUSE WITH MONSTERS THAT TREAT A CHILD LIKE BUG!" She said while walking out and slamming the door behind her, leaving them shocked and confused.

**With Sakura**

As soon as she exits the house she was greeted by everyone staring at her. Not liking their stares and even whispers, Sakura unleashed some killing intent to make them avert their eyes and stop their chattering. Her attempt is successful as the civilians began to walk away in a hurry, Sakura smiled in triumph which only last before becoming a flown; she walks away with no destination in mind.

"What am I going to do now? I have no place to stay and it not like I can stay with Ino and her family because we're no longer friends, especially after learning she is just like everybody else when it comes to Naruto". Then a bunch of ninjas ran passed her in a hurry, their face held with anger.

"What the hell?" She asked no one in particular.

"Did you hear?" The little boy said to his friends.

" Hear what?" his friends answered.

"That someone stole the forbidden scroll and everyone think it is the demon". The boy said to his friends. Sakura's eyes widen over hearing that, she grabs her chest and started walking away faster before running off and following the anbu ninjas.

**With Naruto **

It just not his day, first he failed the genin test, then he met a mysterious being at the lake who was trying to teach him about not trusting people, and lastly he trusted his teacher only to find out that his teacher is just like the rest of the villagers, but nothing hurt him more than finding out why he is so hatred by everyone in the village. All the glares, whispers, and vulgar languages; yet not once could he figured out why he is so hatred until he was tricked by Mizuki. His action cost Iruka Umino's life and now he feels rage and anger toward the man's killer who does nothing but laugh at the situation.

"I cannot believe that idiot actually try to save your life, but then again I was planning kill him anyway if not sooner!" he said with a twisted smirk.

"…You…killed him…" Naruto said with a low whisper.

"And what of it, demon; you will be joining him very soon in hell!" Mizuki said, readying his giant windmill shuriken in his left hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto charge at him with burst speed, surprising Mizuki in the process, but Mizuki regain his composure and drop in a defensive stance.

Naruto went on offensive and dish out a lot of strikes at Mizuki, from punching to kicking. However, the difference in skills and power is shown between a chunin and an academy student when Mizuki dodge Naruto's strikes with ease. It wasn't long before Mizuki counter and gave a strong kick at Naruto's chest, the attack nearly knocking the wind out of him as he send flying into a tree. Naruto hit the tree hard and is struggling to get up, Mizuki, wasting no time was on him and drove the tip of the shuriken across Naruto's back, earning a yell and blood from him. Mizuki did not stop his attacks and kept slashing across Naruto's back.

"Hahahahahah. What wrong demon child? No more fight in ya! You thought you could take me on, a chunin! While you are a weak demon that isn't worse a drop of a hat and you think you could measure up to me!? Don't worry you will be joining that piece shit right now!" He brought his arm up, holding the windmill shuriken and ready to impale Naruto's forehead with it.

The weapon never came down, instead Mizuki look toward his hand and notice a big hole through it and then the shock came in along with the pain; dropping the weaponing to the side as he hold his damaged hand.

"How facetious…a human who think he knows a thing or two about power." The hooded figure said, appearing in front of Naruto.

"Argggh…who the…hell…are you!?" Mizuki said, holding his hand in pain as blood leak out.

"It not important…because right now the demon you kept talking about is very livid, isn't that right, Naruto?" He asked, while Naruto is standing up with his eyes red with a slit shape and a mysterious seal mark across his fore head. The mysterious figure chuckled and started hovering above Naruto, Mizuki is terrify by what he is seeing. He started backing up but Naruto vanished in thin air and appear with a spin kick across Mizuki's chest, sending him a good ten feet away from him. Mizuki's body ricocheting across the ground before lodging himself back up in a sitting position. Naruto crouching down like an enraged predator, slowly stalking Mizuki, who was trying to stay up and not fall unconscious.

"Grrr…hate you…hate…hate you". Naruto kept mumbling.

"Gaaah! What…are…gah…you? "Mizuki said, holding his side as one of ribs bones is sticking out.

The mysterious figure shook his hooded head in amusement, "You poor pathetic human…he is a demon like you said and as a demon he will devour your soul".

Mizuki's face turned pale and he was struggling to speak, tears running down his face as he cough up blood. "Naruto…kill him and feast on his wicked flesh of malice. Hatred is the key, evil is your weapon and with both in your possession, you will never feel weak ever again!"

Before Mizuki could scream, Naruto created a hundred shadow clones of himself. All of his clones look just like Naruto and act like his primitive state; in mere seconds they were over Mizuki, including the original Naruto, tearing into his flesh with their teeth as Mizuki howls and screams. His screams alerting every living creature in the area or hundred yard radius; his last thoughts, before Naruto bit into his neck, were of a woman that lives outside of the Konoha.

"…It is a start I suppose, beggars cannot be chooser. I have a lot of work cut out for myself, but in time everything will fall into place and I will rule everything in it existence; you will be the reason for so much destruction…my little devil". The hooded figure said with some humor in his voice as he watched the surrounding area cover in blood and the Narutos devouring what left of Mizuki.

**END CHAPTER**

**AN: In case if anyone did not figure this out, this is a crossover story except I will not reveal what the crossover is. The game is for you figure out what the crossover is and each chapter will have a hint on what this story is crossover with. As stated earlier this story will have six chapters and by then it will be a dead giveaway on what this story is crossover with. Although the pairing is Naruto and Sakura, there will be no happy ending for everybody. I had this idea in my head for a while and I need to write this out before I continue with my other stories. I hope everyone gives me a chance with this story and I would like a beta reader for this story. Now on to important matter, did anyone felt disappointed with the manga? I felt that Obito is beyond redemption and is only upset that he couldn't have Rin, but now Kishimoto is trying not to make Obito appears as a stalker which is too late in my book. What really grind my gears is how much this series is Uchiha focus, I felt that the series should not have been called Naruto Shippuden because we saw way more development on the Uchiha than Naruto's background and I felt that it is very late in the game to introduce any Uzumakis because it serve no purpose. On the bright side I have high respect for Tobirama Senju, because he did so much work for Konoha than his brother and he was the original owner of the flying thunder god jutsu.**


	2. Boy meet truth

**AN: Before anybody start reading this chapter let me explains a few things. First off I did not like that one comment this person, who did not had the balls to log onto his username, made toward my views on the current saga that the manga currently in. Freedom of speech is important in the USA and I have the right to say whatever I want as long as I am not burning my citizenship card. I'm sorry if I tick off anyone about the manga, but I do agree on everything that has happen, call it what you may but I all saw since the beginning of this series is Uchiha this and Uchiha that. I feel that if this was going to be a manga with the Uchiha regaining their redemption and being recognized as heroes, then it should have never been called Naruto, it would have been better to call the series Konohagakure. I felt after the Pein invasion saga everything is rushed and we had to witness so many plot-holes. A prime example is Orochimaru, if he never saw the reaper death seal and three years went by meaning he had enough time to understand the jutsu, then how come all of a sudden he knew the Uzumaki clan secret about the reaper death seal jutsu and to bring back lost souls. If I'm supposed to believe that then why couldn't he sneaks in Konoha when Jiraiya was away and find the Uzumaki's mask and brought back his arms by sacrificing some of his followers who isn't of importance. As I said before I'm sorry but I'm not buying into anything that is happening in the manga, because it too rushed. Obito, who is Tobi and done a lot of evil deeds in what he believes he is doing right is receiving redemption when he was placing the war into darkness and he admitted to Konoha that he is a destroyer of life!? I do not like the fact that the only reason he did all this is because of a dead girl who did not see him as a love interest, but of all sudden it is thrown in that they may have been a love interest between the two, that is too late in the game and Obito's revenge is too weak to be considered a worthy plot. This is just like when they started revealing who is Uzumaki and who is not, for instance what was the point of stating Karin is an Uzumaki? What that going to do now when she isn't doing much but being order to heal people? At this moment she has no knowledge of her being an Uzumaki and wasn't paying attention when Tobirama called her one because she was too busy all over Sasuke. At this moment I feel Kishimoto realizes his mistake and he is just throwing in anything to distract the errors he made so far. The reason why I continue to read the manga is because I want to see this Disney ending that going to happen and that will be thank to the talk no jutsu, which appears to be the most powerful jutsu because it change people beliefs and destiny; don't believe me just look at the recent chapters involving Obito and I bet you Madara and Orochimaru will get their redemption too. Now enough about my rants; enjoy this chapter and be on the lookout for another hint; a thank you goes out to, OrcaDM, for guessing that this crossover is with the comic the darkness. It was a good guess but unfortunately, this crossover is not connected to the darkness, although I am a fan of the comic.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Konoha Darkest Secret**

"…aaah…my eyes" Naruto said, light blinding his sight as he opens his eyes.

"Oh thank god you alright, I was very worried". Sakura said, leaning closer from her chair, brushing his bangs to the side of his face with her fingers.

"Sakura…I don't understand, what are you doing in my room…wait this isn't my room". He said, taking in the new environment around him.

"Of course not, silly. You were brought to the hospital last night". Sakura said, grabbing an apple and a knife, peeling the skins off with the knife.

Naruto sat up with a sad expression as if he just remembers the event from last night. Sakura sees his expression and she places her head down as she continues cutting the apple into slices.

"So…what has happen last night?" Sakura asked.

"I-I…I don't want talk about it, just drop it please". Naruto said.

"Stop it! Stop closing yourself to those who care for and stop allowing fear to cloud your judgment. I can handle it Naruto just trust me; I know why you are hated and I do not blame you for it because you are not a monster like everybody think you are!" She said, tears appearing in her eyes and leaving Naruto speechless that he turned away from her, not wanting to see her face and the pain he is causing her. Sakura grabs his face, moving his face to face her.

"Please…just trust me". Sakura pleaded.

"…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…it just I'm scared if you heard what I did last night, you would never speak to me again and I don't want that". Naruto said.

"That not true and you know that. I told you before, I'm willing to carry your burden, and that because you are my hero that saves me every day just by living". She said.

"…okay…last night after failing the genin exam again…I have… (he thinking about if he should mention that mysterious hooded man, but is deciding against it)…I ran into Mizuki and he tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll". Sakura nearly cut herself when she heard that and growl over the mention of Mizuki's trickery.

"That bastard! He'll pay for his crime!" Sakura said, vowing revenge.

"Actually…he did pay for his crime, right after he murdered Iruka-sensei and almost killed me in the process. I don't remember why it has happen, but I gave in to my rage…or better yet I think I have tapped into **its **chakra and I ended up killing him—"

"Good because he tried murdering you like he did to Iruka-sensei". Sakura said, not liking the idea he used the Kyubi chakra, but she settled with Mizuki being killed.

"That not the worse part…." Naruto said, releasing him from her grips and looking down at his legs.

"…" She said nothing but stare at him, waiting for him to reveal the worse part.

"I-I…ate him…" He said as a whisper, but Sakura still heard him.

"What? Did I heard correctly, because it sounds like you have just said you ate him?" Sakura asked, uncertainly written across her face.

Naruto said nothing and stare at his legs intensely. However, whatever Sakura was going to say got interrupted by a coughing sound. Both of them turned toward the doorway and saw the Third Hokage with a woman wearing a trenchcoat and barely anything underneath it but a fishnet outfit that cover her nipples and a skirt that cover her private parts.

"Yes I too want to know if the reports are true, did you eat Mizuki, Naruto?" Hiruzen asks.

"…Why does that matter…he is a traitor that was working for Orochimaru and Pein". Naruto said, unsure how he knew that.

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow along with the woman beside him. "And what evidences you have to based that on, we just found out that he had betrayed Konoha and we assume is working for somebody. Tell me did he revealed that information to you?" He asked.

"…Yes…" Naruto said, unsure if he did reveal that information to him or did he imagined that in the first place.

"Great, so now we know that my loser of a sensei is now working for this so-called **God**, I just wished that bastard was put down before he escaped Konoha!" The woman said, throwing her arms up in the air in anger.

"Lord Hokage, forgive me for asking this but what is going to happen to Naruto, because he been through so much and he needs his rest right now?" Sakura asked, with concern and fear clearly in her voice.

Hiruzen smiled back before replying, "Nothing of the sort my dear, young Naruto will be promoted to genin for stopping a traitor to our village. I just wanted to verify the report and to make sure he is ok". He said, but Naruto felt that last part wasn't true.

"Before I forget… report to your classroom as soon as you get out of the hospital to find out who your teammates and sensei are". Hiruzen said.

"Who are my teammates and sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'll tell you that one of your teammate is right next to you". Once he said that Sakura's face lit up in excitement and she hugged Naruto, who did nothing but blushed under the close contact of the hug.

Hiruzen smiled and approach the doorway with the same woman right next to him, he opened the door before looking back at Naruto with a certain before leaving the room with the same woman that is accompanying him. Once the door to the room was closed Hiruzen's face went from smiling to serious in a mere second.

"Tell me Anko… what do you think of your two students so far, will this be a problem for you… training Naruto because of what he contained?" He asked.

"In all honesty Lord Hokage, I feel that the girl may hinder his growth, but I am more concern if he loses control over the Kyubi". She responded, a certain look flashes before her eyes.

"I agree, but let see what Sakura Haruno can do, with any luck she can probably tame the beast within. Never before have had I ever heard of the previous hosts of the Kyubi eating their victims. Mito-sama was always in control, Kushina who tapped into the fourth tail state never ate her victims; but recently this is beyond anything I've ever seen before". Hiruzen said.

"Sir, do you think the seal is weakening?" Anko asked.

"Hmm. I'm hoping that is not the case, but to be safe I'll have Jiraiya contacted. Maybe he can check out the seal and scrutinize for any clues of it weakening. For now observe Naruto, train him along with his teammates, and report any strange behavior or action involving Naruto". Hiruzen ordered.

"Yes sir…if I may speak freely regarding another matter". Anko asked.

"You may". Hiruzen said.

"I'm surprised that my other genin members are not connected with Danzo and his roots". Anko said.

"I kept him off of Naruto, beside the council wants one of Danzo's men to keep watch over Sasuke. They feel that Sasuke may go rogue like his brother. Sasuke will be under Kakashi's command with two other genin members, one is a root agent". Hiruzen said.

"Do you think it will be enough, I mean originally Naruto and Sasuke was supposed to be on the same squad, but recent reports prove there is bad blood between the two; kind of ironic…Sasuke from the Uchiha clan and Naruto from the Uzumaki clan are at each other throat?" Anko asked, but also comparing Naruto and Sasuke to Hashirama the first hokage and Madara Uchiha Konoha first traitor.

"My fear is Naruto finding out about the Uzumaki clan, or worse if he ever finds out his mother is still alive, then we will have a problem". Hiruzen said.

"I will make sure to do my absolute best in making sure he does not find out". Anko said.

"See that you do and Anko…." Hiruzen said.

"Yes?"

"Do not disappoint us; I have faith that you will not teach them anything your former sensei had taught you". He said as he left her in the hallway not waiting to hear her answer.

Anko's face turned serious before replying, her eyes held an intense glare but for who is an unknown guess, "Yes sir…" she whispered.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"Sakura, I can feed myself; seriously I do not need you to baby feed me". Naruto said, opening his mouth and allowing Sakura to feed him some apple slices.

"I swear, Naruto, you can be a baka sometimes, but that what I find so interesting in these dark times. Beside I think it cute that you have a cute girl such as me helping you eat a healthy snack". Sakura said, smirking at Naruto's blush. "Have you heard of an old legend involving an apple?" She asked him.

"What legend? Naruto asked while his eyes held a curious glare.

"Ok, when I very little my father would often talk about something called the bible and that in the beginning, God, created a man named Adam. Now Adam was the first man among animals with the ability of free will, but Adam was lonely and had no one who could understand him, so God created from Adam's ribcage a woman and that woman was called Eve. God gave them orders that they can eat anything in the Garden of Eden except from the tree that held these apples of knowledge and sins". Sakura explained.

"So…This Adam and Eve disobeyed God's orders and ate from the tree?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but at first they were tricked by a snake who was supposed to be the devil in disguise, oh and by the well Adam and Eve were naked". She said, watching Naruto's face turned red before continuing the story. "I hate this part of the story because it degraded women as being sneaky bitches, but Eve was tricked by the snake in eating the apple and she went on to use her newfound woman's charm; tricking Adam in eating the apple. God found out and they try to lie about it and they were cast out of the Garden of Eden, forever cursed and branded for bringing sins into this world. The moral of this story is that although I am a female, I did not trick you or use anything sexual in order to get you to do what I want". She said with smile.

"Aaah" Naruto said holding his head in pain.

Sakura stopped doing what she was doing and immediately rush to his side. "Naruto! What wrong? Should I get some help?"

"My head…aaah…I-I keep…seeing..aaah…images…o-of Mizuki talking with some…p-pale…man with snake eyes…aaah…make it stop!" Naruto yelled; eyes closed shut.

Sakura took a step back before running out the room screaming for a doctor. Naruto shook with fear as he kept seeing the images of Mizuki's daily life flashes before his eyes.

"Somebody…helps…me" Naruto whispered.

"You are pathetic!" Naruto heard someone said.

Naruto opened his eyes and he sees the same mysterious being with the hood standing in front of his bed, shaking his head. "What have you done to me? Why do I keep seeing Mizuki's memories?"

"My boy, I gave you a gift that was never seen from this world". The being had said.

"But these memories…it-it aaah hurt…." Naruto said in between his pain.

"Naruto…relax and focus on it like a fish moving against a strong current. Do not try to fight it with reasoning and kindness; instead hate the pain and power through it". He instructed Naruto.

Naruto seeing no other choice, closed his eyes and started hating the pain he's feeling. In a split second he felt something…a pull of some sort. Instead of pushing back the feeling, he instead embraced it and allows himself to be pulled.

**INSIDE MIZUKI'S MEMORIES**

"_Are you sure that I'll be promise powers beyond my imagination and a seat of power in this new world order?" Mizuki asked._

_A man stepped out from the shadow; he wore a dark black cloak with matching colors of red clouds. This man's skin is pale white, but his eyes hold an intense snake like shape with the color of yellow. This man is none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin and former Konoha ninja turned rogue._

"_Kukukuku, Yesss you will be promised powers beyond your imagination, but we need three things from you to do for the Akatsuki"._

"_Anything, just name it". Mizuki said, eyes showing determination._

"_Number one…we need you to bring us the forbidden scroll". Orochimaru said._

"_Consider it to be done". Mizuki replied, crossing his arms._

"_Number two…bring us Uzumaki Naruto, Lord Pein wishes to have him". Orochimaru said, watching the mood from Mizuki's face change to anger in a split second. "Is there a problem with that order, Mizuki-kun?" He asked, flooding the arena with strong killing intense while it became hard for Mizuki to breathe, the killing intense is filled with strong hate and blood lust that even Naruto is affected by it and spuriously attracted to its malice._

"_No-no sir, c-consider i-it to be d-d-done". He said in fear._

"…_.Number three…You are to find the location of Uzumaki Kushina, we have word she being held somewhere in Konoha East Hospital. Once located you are to relay any information regarding Kushina to one of my agents in the lower district of Konoha. The agent there goes by the name of Tsurugi Misumi. From there Misumi will have his orders. Now is that clear?"_

"…_Yes-yes s-sir". He struggled to say before Orochimaru released the killing intense._

_Orochimaru started sinking into the group from his feet like a snake, his stares boring deep into Mizuki's eyes sight. "Do not fail us, Akatsuki do not take kindly to failure, Lord Pein do not enjoy hearing failure from one beneath him…. Oh and Mizuki you have seventy-two hours to complete your mission, otherwise I will kill you myself"._

_Mizuki breathe to himself after Orochimaru left, nearly pissing his pants under the strong killing intense. However, his fears change to anger on thinking about Naruto and his mother, Kushina._

**MEMORIES ENDED**

"MY MOTHER!" Naruto shouted and right then and there the doctors and nurses burst through the door with Sakura right behind them.

"MY MOTHER! WHERE IS MY MOTHER!? He shouted and struggling against the doctor while a nurse is pulling out a needle.

"What going on? What do you mean your mother?" Sakura asked while the rest of nurses are trying to usher her out the room. "What are you doing to Naruto? No I want to stay with Naruto!"

"We need the anbu now!" one of the doctors shouted.

Right on cue three anbu appear into room, the female looking anbu with purple hair and wearing a cat mask pick up Sakura and threw her out the room closing the door and guarding the door. Meanwhile Naruto is trying to get out of the bed but the two male anbu ninjas are holding him down while the doctors are restraining him with straps attached to the bed. A nurse holding a needle went up to Naruto and injects the needle into his right arm, pushing the medicine into his blood stream. Naruto's struggles was becoming less and less before he fell into darkness whispering his mother name.

"Lord Hokage will not like this?" one of the anbu that look like a bear had said.

"What has happen here? How the hell did he found out about Kushina name?" A anbu wearing a white tiger mask had said.

"We don't know, all we know is that little pink hair girl found us and screaming that Naruto is in pain. Before we know it we came here and he was screaming out where is his mother? If anything that little girl may know more about it than what we know".

Both the anbu look at each other before they start to leave the room with the doctors and nurses to interrogate Sakura. Naruto laid peacefully in his bed and not hearing Sakura screaming in protest as she is dragged away by the three anbu.

**A HOUR LATER**

Thanks to the Kyubi's ability, Naruto is starting to wake up. Except this time he found himself strapped to his bed.

"You don't look so good my boy".

"You!" Naruto said to the hooded being in front of his bed. "Why the hell did they did not see you!?"

"Because I did not want to be known just yet, there an important time and place for that; however, the timing is not just right". He said.

Naruto is struggling to get out but have no luck. He started hating that he's tied down, but more importantly he started hating that his mother is being kept from him.

"Mmmm….I can sense your hate, it is so strong but yet still weak…focus Naruto focus on your hate more. These humans had wronged you, they refuse to tell you about your mother and here you are tied to a bed like a weakling! That is what you are just… **a weak-willed brat**!" He said, trying to rile him.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" he screamed, pulling his arms up and breaking the straps. The metal part of the straps flew into the wall and causing a huge crack. Naruto looked at the wall and then his arms before quickly untying the straps to his legs.

What is happening to me?" He said, now standing from his bed and on the floor.

"You are becoming stronger, thank to me I have made you strong and in time you will become stronger. Malice is the key to your strength; evil energy will be your food source that will make you stronger. I can teach you more about yourself and things that were kept hidden from you, but only if you accept me as your master, otherwise you'll be locked up by these humans for the rest of your life. So what do you say?" He asked.

"…Ok…." Naruto whispered.

"You will have to speak up, boy, because I cannot hear you". He said.

"I SAID OK, MASTER!" Naruto shouted.

"It is a start…now you can refer to me as master or…what would be a good name for me before you earned my trust and receive my true name…hmmm…ah yes call me Master Zeon". Zeon said.

"You know you are a strange green little whatever you are". Naruto said, earning a laugh from his master because he clearly forgot that Naruto saw his appearance.

"Hey what going on in here and how did you get out of your bed? And who are you?" The Nurse who gave Naruto the needle had said, but before she can call for help, Zeon had cast a spell on her.

"You will not remember any of this and when you are questioned by your superiors you will make up a believable story that you was trying to kill Naruto out of revenge for your loved ones during the Kyubi's incident. Now run your head into the wall knocking yourself out!" He commanded her and she did exactly what she was told.

"How…how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"In time my young monster, in time". He said as he watched the nurse lay across the floor.

"Monster?" Naruto said, feeling offended and getting angry for being called that.

"Do not be upset by that title because the humans branded you one without it true meaning, from where I come from that title hold high respect". Zeon said.

"And where are you from?" Naruto said, grinding his teeth in anger but trying to control his emotions.

"Somewhere far, far, away…now hold still I will activate your seal by now you should be able to know the instant learning technique". He said, activating the seal across Naruto's forehead.

Naruto felt a sharp pain appear on his forehead before it was gone, "Instant learning? What is that?"

Instead of answering his question, Zeon started glowing along with Naruto and a flash of light appear in the room before they disappear.

**ELSEWHERE…**

"So this is Uzumaki Kushina?" A young masked man said as he approached her bed. He grabbed the medical chart and began reading it. His eyes widen when he read a certain detail, dropping the chart onto the ground. In the background were two dead anbu ninjas. "So it is how Kabuto was guessing. You are a slick woman, you know that? Just like you have your orders I have mine. Goodbye Kushina , for your death will bring the great pain to this world before there is peace". He pulled out a kunai knife and was ready to plunge it through her neck before he felt someone tackling him into ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Naruto yelled while he's punching the assassin across his face.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He kicked Naruto off and threw the kunai at him. In mere second Naruto landed on his feet and caught the kunai with his hands, spinning around before sending the kunai right back at the assassin. The assassin was able to stretch his body long enough to dodge the weapon before going back to normal.

"You are a Konoha ninja, so why are you trying to kill my mother!?" Naruto asked, sizing the assassin up.

Zeon took the moment to educate his student, "Have you have not learned anything from Mizuki's memories. You know who he is, boy".

"…?...you are one of…Orochimaru's spies,Misumi!" Naruto realized and the now revealed Misumi grabbed a smoke bomb from his porch and threw it down to the ground. The room was cover in smoke, Misumi dashed out the room.

"Go after him Naruto, watched his moves because that is the key in beating him!" He said as he stays behind to destroy the evidence that they were in the room.

"YES MASTER!" He ran out the room and gave chase.

**WITH MISUMI**

Misumi was able to get outside the hostipal and hide in a tree at a park. He summons a bird using a whistle. He wrote down on a piece of paper with his mission being compromised and that Uzumaki Naruto somehow knew of his identity and to call back all spies from Konoha with the knowledge that he may know who else is a spy for Akatsuki. The bird took off with the note, heading toward its destination. Misumi relaxed a bit and was about to jump down the tree until he heard someone call his name.

"MISUMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

There down at the base of the tree that he was hiding in is none other than Uzumaki Naruto and he is unaware of his presence. He started slitting down the tree like a snake, stretching his body long as he got behind Naruto. With full intense of attacking Naruto, it was in split second when Naruto felt a malice presence behind him before he could react. Misumi wrapped his whole body around Naruto's body and started choking him.

**WITH SAKURA**

After being questioned for an hour on how Naruto knew the name of his mother and getting nothing in return for an answer, the three anbu ninjas released Sakura. Now Sakura is seen walking away from the Anbu's headquarter and heading into the park to get to Konoha East Hospital.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE ANBU NINJAS!" a screaming civilian man said as he ran from the direction he came from. "THE DEMON IS ATTACKING A FELLOW KONOHA NINJA!"

"Demon? Oh no…NARUTO!" Sakura yelled and ran in the direction the civilian man came from.

The moment she arrived she saw a Konoha genin choking Naruto and what frighten her is that the genin whole body is wrapped around Naruto body like a snake. Sakura took a step forward with hate in her eyes for the man choking her Naruto.

"Stay-ack back…ack…Sak-Sakura!" He was able to say while being choked.

"Yes please stand back, Sakura, otherwise your boyfriend here last sight before I snapped his neck is you crying". He calmly said.

"LET NARUTO GO NOW OR ELSE!" she yelled with hatred lacing her voice.

"Hahaha! Or else what!?" he mocked her.

Naruto started struggling more as Sakura face started getting angrier. Misumi felt his hold over Naruto starting to loosing, and before he knew it Naruto was able to get his legs free. Naruto started running back into a tree very hard and kept crashing his back with Misumi attached to him into a tree. Sakura took that moment to attack Misumi, but the moment she got in range Misumi's hands got free and shot for Sakura's neck. In quick reaction Naruto reach out to grab Misumi and discover to everyone present his arms stretching and entwining with Misumi's hands and pulling him away from Sakura.

"Naruto?" she said with confusion with his new ability.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW HELL DID YOU USE MY OWN TECHINQUE AGAINST ME!?" Misumi yelled with anger.

"I-I don't know…BUT WHO THE HELL CARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY MOTHER AND NOW SAKURA!" He pulled his arms free from Misumi and back to him before he turned around and start bulking up his fist before he struck Misumi a few time in the chest. Misumi cough up blood as he felt his ribcage broke and he tries limping away; Sakura snapped out her daze and deliver a jumping spinning kick down on Misumi's right shoulder. The attack brought Misumi down to the ground before he found himself being lift up in the air by Naruto's bulky hands and repeatedly punches in the face before being deliver a daring blow, send flying half away across the park. Naruto and Sakura gave chase for Misumi body, while Misumi is crawling away with a badly damaged face and teeth; pleading for his life.

"…Gaaak…please…spare me…I-I…tell you everything…I know….please no more".

Naruto smiled with an insane look on his face, not caring what he just said but with the intent of killing him brutally. Naruto morph his hands bigger and was planning to swat Misumi like a bug until he felt someone wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Do not become what you fear most". Sakura whispers in his ears. Her words were able to reach him, as his face went from looking insane to looking calm and calculated. His hands went back to normal and whisper a sorry toward Sakura. Naruto was going to question Misumi until the Hokage appears and by his side was their future sensei and an army of anbu ninjas mixed in with Jonins.

"Stand down you two and explain what is going on here" Hiruzen ordered them.

"_Naruto…It me Zeon, listen well and repeat what I tell you, do not betray your emotions"._ Zeon said telepathy.

"This man and the nurse in the hospital are spies working for Orochimaru of the Akatsuki and he was tasked with capturing me and killing Kushina Uzumaki. I was attacked in the hospital by a nurse, who she claimed she was going to disobey her orders and killed me for revenge, then after I was able to fight her off and escaped. I was capture by this spy, but I was able to escape his hold thank to Sakura. The both of us were able to fight him and defeated him". Naruto said not betraying his emotion and making his facial hard to read for any hint of lies.

Hiruzen sighed before rubbing his forehead, "This can't get any worse…"

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEETING THE OTHER TEAMMATE AND SENSEI, BUT ALSO THE FIRST BIG MISSION.**


End file.
